Hera
“You are my daughter, I will love you no matter what.” ''----Hera to Nakia in Daughter of Hera'' Hera (Ήρα in Ancient Greek) is the Greek goddess of marriage, and women. She is the wife and sister of Zeus, and therefore Queen of the Gods. She is the youngest daughter of Rhea and Kronos, and was also swallowed by her father Kronos along with all of her other siblings. When Zeus alone was spared by their mother, he later rescued Hera and the others from their father. Her Roman counterpart is Juno. History Before Hera spent her childhood in her Titan father Kronos', stomach after she was born by Rhea, her Titan mother. Zeus, the youngest child, rescued her and her siblings by making Kronos throw up, and after the First Titan War (also known as the First Titanomachy) ended, she married him and became the Queen of the Gods. After accepting Zeus, Gaea gave Hera the golden apples of immortality as a wedding gift, which she placed in her garden at the western edge of the world. Hera employed the Hesperides, daughters of Atlas, to guard the tree, but as the nymphs would occasionally pluck an apple from the tree themselves, she also placed a one hundred headed dragon named Ladon there as well. This orchard was later named The Garden of the Hesperides. Over time, Zeus was very unfaithful to her, and had many children with mortal women such as Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, and Hercules. This, understandably, frustrated Hera to no end, and she devoted most of her time to keeping Zeus in sight, as well as making the lives of the mistresses and illegitimate children miserable. Her hatred is most evident in the story of Hercules, whom Hera tried to kill repetitively, and who later ended up as her son-in-law by her daughter Hebe. Hera gave birth to Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge, but when she saw his unsightly appearance, threw him from Olympus, crippling him forever. This act of cruelty haunted Hephaestus, and was a factor in his bitterness with life and the fact that he preferred to work away from his family in his many forges in active volcanoes. Other versions of the story say that Zeus was the one who cast him off Olympus, but Hephaestus himself seems to believe that Hera only blames him to "make her seem more likable." Later in life, Hephaestus gained revenge against Hera for rejecting him by making her a magical throne which, when she sat on it, did not allow her to leave. The other gods begged Hephaestus to return to Olympus to let her go, but he repeatedly refused their pleas until Dionysus the god of wine and another son of Zeus, got him drunk and took him back to Olympus on the back of a mule. Hephaestus released Hera after being given Aphrodite, goddess of love, as his wife. When Eris, goddess of strife, threw the Apple of Discord into the wedding of Peleus and Thetis, bearing the inscription "for the fairest," Hera was one of the candidates to claim it. Paris, prince of Troy, was chosen to judge between the three most beautiful goddesses, Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite. Hera offered Paris a reward if he chose her as the fairest, willing to give him rule over Europe and Asia. She lost however, to Aphrodite, because of the bribe the goddess of love had offered Paris (the love of the most beautiful woman in Greece, Helen). Hera engaged along with Athena on the Greek's side in the Trojan War in revenge against Paris for rejecting them. Sick and Tire of It Wondering Eyes Nakia Series ''Daughter of Hera'' Personality Appearance Hera has chocolate hair and golden eyes. She always wears a crown and gold dresses. But when she’s not wearing them she wears a white sun dress edged with golden peacocks and wedge sandals. Abilities Relationships Symbols Trivia Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Immortals Category:Olympians Category:Protagonists Category:Daughter of Hera Characters